Worcestershire
Profile Worcestershire is a young owl creature (specifically, a Long-eared Owl) 'working' as a robber, mugger, and general pest in Snowdin. His age is, despite telling everyone who ever asked him 20, 15. Though, because of his rather young age, he has a smaller stature, making him more agile and flexible. This makes him rather effective in thievery, as he can use this agility in conjunction with his wings as a way of breaking & entering, as well as a way to make a quick escape. And, due to his wings, allowing him to get to high places, and his owl anatomy, granting him night vision, he can be used effectively as a nighttime lookout. However, outside of the Condiment Crew, he is weak. And, due to being a teenager, he can tend to lend himself to bad situations. While these situations cause him personal trouble, it doesn’t lead to trouble for the crew as whole often times. Appearance Worcestershire is covered in feathers, with the only exceptions being his bright yellow talons. His feathers possess a dark brown coloration, with a line of grey on the edge of each. These feathers droop on his body, covering most of his face. Though, there is a circle of black around where his eyes are located. Despite his breed, Worcestershire's ears are not long. In fact, they are anything but long, barely being visible if you really tried to look for them. It's unknown why, but Worcestershire's guess is a birth defect. His arms are one of the only parts of his body where his feathers aren’t drooping downwards. Instead, he has his feathers sleeked up his arms, lying flatly. These feathers are in much better condition than the rest of his body’s feathers, signifying he takes significant care of them. His feathers can fall under the same exception as his arms, with the feathers on it being sleeked up his wings. The feathers on his wings contrast with the rest of feathers as they do not have the streak of black along the edge. Instead, they are completely dark-brown. While his heavy, drooping feathers give the illusion that he has the average body mass of a 15-year-old male, but in reality, he is rather scrawny, with his ribcage being visible. His skin is very weak, being easily punctured and torn. If someone were to, for some stupid reason, remove all of his feathers, they would see that his skin is a fleshy pink. His skin is extremely flexible, yet this ability isn’t commonly shown, as it tears off easily if force it exerted onto it. His wings are very small, about 1/8 of his normal wingspan. His eyes are a dark brown that matches well with his feather color Personality Worcestershire, being a teenager, does not often like to show his true emotions. He often stays away from crowds, preferring to stay around empty places. He keeps himself as small as possible, usually with wings folded in and arms crossed. Worcestershire tries to act edgy and intimidating, making mean, distasteful expressions to anyone that even tries to approach him. If anyone does approach him, he will make quite death threats to them, and when someone tries to converse with him, he’ll reach the brim of actually shouting, and even start pushing people away. He tries to act tough, saying that most things that have happened to him in the past haven’t even phased him. However, in reality, he cracks very easily under pressure, knees buckling under him and breaking down into tears. He tries to control this so that it only happens when he’s in a private area. If you manage to crack his shell of hatred, it turns out he’s actually a really sweet boy, almost like a kid. He wants to be social, wants to make friends, but he knows that he can’t really do that with anyone but the crew. He knows that anyone can be the next target, so, instead of having to endure friends get constantly destroyed, he simply doesn’t make friends. He becomes loyal and obedient to anyone who manages to break through his shell. He will check on them daily, either through phone or in person, despite whatever is going on with the crew. He will do his best to try and provide them physical or emotional support. History Before the crew Worcestershire was born into a life of crime to 2 anthropomorphic bird creatures. His parents had minimum wage jobs, and couldn’t afford to pay expenses for both of themselves and a child, so they resorted to crime. With his father becoming a mugger, attacking people and taking their money, using brute force alone, and his mother becoming a thief, breaking into places and stealing things. However, it all went downhill one day. After the royal guard had gotten leads from a victim of one of his dad's muggings, and raided the home. The broke down the doors, where the small child named Worcestershire, who was about 8 years old, was sitting at the front door, cowering in fear. The scanned through the home until they found the two parents, who peacefully submitted to arrest. They are currently serving a 10 year prison sentence with no visitations allowed. After this ordeal, Worcestershire was stuck without a home to go to, no one willing to adopt the child of 2 criminals. So, he was put into a foster home. However, the conditions were deplorable. He was neglected in favor of children that had been there longer, and were from purer backgrounds, he was not only given the smallest room in the home, but also the filthiest. The entire house was constantly filthy, and no matter how many times he was forced to clean it, it would always return to it’s filthy state. He was barely given enough food to keep himself from starving. He stayed in this foster hell (he will absolutely refuse to call this place or any other foster home/orphanage a ‘home) until he was 11, in which he finally snapped. He took any belongings of anyone in the house, evading the awakening of anyone in the house using his flight, and running, fleeing into Snowdin, and eventually Snowdin forest. However, despite his sudden disappearance, the foster family only called in reports of a robbery, completely ignoring the fact that he was missing. This was recognized by the Royal guard as neglectful, and they were removed from the foster care system. He wandered through Snowdin, robbing and pickpocketing, until he became part of the Royal Guard’s wanted list. He hide away, stocking up on food. Lucky, his owl heritage allowed him to eat animals like rodents and rabbits, letting him survive much longer, and his night vision gave him an extreme advantage against royal guards during the night, allowing him to escape many encounters. Relations Saffron the Bat Worcestershire feels as neutral towards Saffron as neutral can get... That is to say, he treats him like any other stranger. And that is to say, like a dick. Ranch Worcestershire feels some bit of sympathy towards Ranch. That's... About all there is. Other than that, he doesn't interact with him much. Aduhey Worcestershire absolutely despises Aduhey's mere existence, simply due to the fact that he exposed his family to the Royal Guard. Worcestershire will attack Aduhey on sight with relentlessness, no matter the situation at all. Stats ATK:10 DEF:1 HP:5 EXP on kill:5 G on win:50 Battle Worcestershire will only engage in a battle with you in you interact with him in the overworld 3 times. ACTs Check, talk, hug, comfort Sparring him While his shell of hatred is a hard one to crack, it's not impossible. You simply talk to him 5 times. Once this is done, he'll collapse to his knees and start crying. At this point, he can be spared. However, if you want to achieve his pacifist yellow text, you have to comfort, then hug him. This will cause him to befriend you. Abilities Flight Due to being an anthropomorphic owl, he does have wings. His wing span is around 6 feet. This gives him very effective flying power. Night vision Due to, once again, his owl anatomy, he has very effective night vision, making him an effective lookout. Talons He has talons, though not to sharp. They can be used to grab things, and are rather resilient. Meaning, he can use them as a way of grabbing attacks and disarming opponents. Quotes “… What’re you staring at me for? Go away!” ''(Talking on the overworld #1) ''“I said go away!” ''(Talking on the overworld #2) ''“I SAID LEAVE!” ''(Talking on the overworld #3) ''"Get the hell away from me!" ''(Hug and comfort before talking 4 times) ''"..." ''(Talk #1) ''"Shut. Up." ''(Talk #2) ''"I-i said shut up!" ''(Talk #3) ''"... Stop, please..." ''(Talk #4) ''"Wh..." ''(Comfort after talking 4 times) ''"... Th-thank you..." ''(Hug after talking 4 times and comforting.) Flavor text '''Worcestershire tries to get you to leave '(Encounter) 'Worcestershire tries to shove you away '(Random) 'Worcestershire wants you to leave '(Random) 'Worcestershire shoves you away '(Hug and comfort before talking 4 times) 'You tell Worcestershire about your family. He looks at the ground. '(Talk #1) 'You ask Worcestershire about his family. His arms and legs shake. '(Talk #2) 'You ask Worcestershire if theres something wrong in his family. He sniffles. '(Talk #3) 'You ask Worcestershire about his parents. He falls onto his knees and starts sobbing. '(Talk #4) 'He’s to busy crying to notice you. '(Talk #5 and beyond) 'He doesn’t register the hug. '(Hug after Talk #4 and before comforting.) 'His sobbing slows down and he wipes his eyes. '(Comfort after Talk #4) 'He embraces the hug, smiling. '(Hug after comfort) 'He is confused, but continues hugging. '(Hugging the second time after comforting and beyond) Trivia *While Worcestershire does have night vision, he is also color blind. *He is anal retentive when it comes to how people pronounce his name *While he doesn't know he has it, Worcestershire does have quite the potent magical ability, inherited from his father. His magic comes in a similar form as blue magic, yet only used in a way to repulse enemies rather than throw them any direction. Gallery Worcestershire Battle Sprite By Jaz.png|A spire of Worcestershire, made by Jaz! Bena's Beautiful artwork -3.jpg|Amazing art my beloved Bena made! Credit Credit to Dove of Death for letting me make a member of the condiment crew Gallery Insert images here. Category:OC Category:Male Category:Monster Category:User;Fredbear and freinds